The Dark Angels Third Company in Equestria
by DeathAngelWolf
Summary: This is the story of the Dark Angels third company and their fucking helter skelter journey into the pony universe known as Equestria. Use the music track on you-tube called we are the chosen ones.
1. Chapter 1

Warning, if you can not handle gore, death, or other less savory things turn back now.  
The universes in which this story takes place are owned by their respective companies and the only thing i can claim ownership of is My Character Mekrail and this story. Note: Constructive Criticism Appreciated, hate not even looked at.  
Enjoy.

"A simple combat drop", that is what Chapter Master Azrael said. Heh, well that is how it started out. I should probably introduce myself, My name is Mekrail, Company Master of the Dark Angels third Company, and this is my tale. "Debarkation in ten seconds" shouted Tech-Marine Rekriel; I proceeded to ready for the drop out of the Thunder-Hawk, and I half shouted "today is a good day to fight and die for the Emperor!" My marines roared in affirmation for we all knew that this could essentially be our last mission; for we had been sent to take back a world from the corruption of chaos. The door slowly clattered to the ground and before a noise was heard we were all already deployed and my men were awaiting orders to advance on the fortress.  
Quickly my advanced senses detected a strange noise, almost like hissing in the wind; I immediately ordered my men to cautiously advance to the nearby ruins that had once been a proud, loyalist Imperial Guard fortress. "Heh heh, not much left now." I remarked. After securing the ruins and fortifying it the best we could do with brick, mortar, sandbags, and some of the old heavy bolters from the armoury in the main building. I had been given orders to hold this place due to the fact that there was an ancient Chapter relic called the Trans-Dimensional teleporter; supposedly, it could go to other dimensions not touched by Chaos' taint. We did not really believe it until we had seen the teleporter in the ancient armoury, which it was made for going to some dimension called Equestria. almost immediately after our fortifications were completed as if on cue, our scouts reported Chaos armies advancing on our position with some kind of hissing daemon columns at their head; almost immediately i said "Well, now I know what the sound was at least." I steeled myself and my Company for battle, the reason being that these men needed some extra courage because all of them were new Battle-Brothers; the reason I brought these greenhorns into battle with me was to show that I trusted them with my life, and on a personal note, I was grooming them for their future roles in my Company. I shouted louder than our Chaplain " Warriors of the Emperor, STAND TALL, AND WE SHALL NOT FAIL!" immediately getting what sounded like a lions roar of courage. We immediately started pumping bolts into the traitors ranks, many fell, few got up. I started using my relic power sword, [Authors note: The sword was forged ten millennia ago during the Great Crusade] to cut the traitorous curs down at every angle that they approached the fortress' entrance. hacking and stabbing, we had all by now pulled back from the walls due to the traitors having massed fire upon us; We were forced down a long corridor which lead to the armoury, fighting all the way. upon reaching the armoury, I duly noted that three more of my battle brothers were down. "Shit" I muttered, "We need to take refuge in the armoury." after fending off a wave of attacking cultists, I shouted knowing that the portal was our only way out. "By reading the ancient Terran Runes I knew a powerful psyker was needed to activate it." "Heh, good thing that I had brought Librarian Trayclian along."  
I shouted for the Librarian and got a loud roar as a response; he appeared almost immediately and I informed him of what needed to be done. He understood, and swiftly went about charging the portal shouting that he needed about three minutes to have it ready. I roared in affirmation and yelled " men stand firm, even in the face of death you will not falter!" We broke wave after wave of attackers, and after losing two more of my battle brothers, we decided to utilize the heavy bolters left over and almost immediately we had repelled three score of the cultists. After losing another brother, I heard Librarian Trayclian yell to us that the portal was ready, so I shouted "Every Marine into the portal!"; I turned back for a minute just in time to see my Brother-Chaplain Drakeun fall to the ground, a sword embedded in his chest. His last words were "GO NOW, I WILL BLOW THE PORTAL AND THIS FORTRESS UPON YOUR LEAVE!" I said then "Alright, I shall honor your request, it has been great to serve with you Brother"; "And I with you Company Master."; and with that I passed through the portal to this new world known as Equestria. The traitors soon arrived finding the Chaplain dropping a krak grenade in the armoury; They knew what it meant and scrambled to safety, but as soon as the grenade hit the ground the blast cooked off every piece of equipment in the armoury, such was the size of the blast that the entire area for about fifty kilometres in all directions was turned to ash.

Everfree forest: Equestria

"THRONE ON TERRA!" I heard from my Company mates as we fell for about two minutes from about three kilometres in the air. Naturally I knew that our holy suits would protect us from damage of hitting the ground, but we were going to have sore joints in the morning. All of my men hit the Ground with large thuds that echoed for miles around; Immediately I called out " men count off." I heard all my men and breathed a sigh of relief knowing we had made it. Now we just had to figure out where we were; so we set up a Forward Operating Base (FOB) and proceeded to build up shelters and defenses for the night; meanwhile our scouts came back with reports of a town at the edge of the forest and some kind of animal shelter on the edge as well as some type of apple farm near the town. I thanked the Emperor that we had been blessed with a world untainted and civilized.

Meanwhile, in Ponyville:

The scene was one of organized chaos as ponies scurried about to get to the town hall in order to hear what the report was on those strange objects that fell from the sky and landed in Everfree forest. all the ponies ran in terror at hearing strange thuds in the Everfree forest (except one who proceeded to play the piano during the thuds)

"Spike, did you hear those thuds?" Twilight Sparkle said to her dragon assistant, Spike. "I would be surprised if there was a single pony in Ponyville who didn't." He responded. "Should we check it out?" Rainbow Dash then crashes through Twilight's house. "Twilight, did you hear that!" She exclaimed. "I guess that means yes." said Spike, answering his own question. "Wait, who's gonna watch the house?" Twilight responded by yelling "Owlowiscious!" Owlowiscious then flew downstairs. "Owlowiscious, i need you to watch the house while I go and find that what made that sound. I should be back soon. Got it Owlowiscious?" Owlowiscious hooted in response. "Okay." Then she said to Spike and Rainbow Dash "Let's go!"

Applejack and Big Macintosh ran out of their house after the huge thud to see all the apples they were going to buck that day were already on the ground under the trees. Applejack then said "Well, that makes our jobs easier" To which Big Macintosh said "Yup!" Applejack then told Big Macintosh to stay there while she found out what that was. She then headed off to Rarity's house.

"Ooh! who is that for! Is it their birthday? Why didn't they tell me it was the birthday?" Pinkie Pie asked Rarity. "Pinkie, would you stop! I am trying to work!" Rarity exclaimed angrily. "I am designing a dress for...EEK!" The EEK being there because of the huge thud. Pinkie Pie then asked "Who is EEK!? I thought i knew everyone in Ponyville. Where do they live? I have to do have a birthday party for them!" She continued on until Applejack came to Rarity's house. Applejack knocked on her door, yelling that they had to go to Twilight's House. Rarity yelled through the door "Hang on, i need to get in better clothes!" "No time!" Applejack responded, as she bucks down the door and throws Rarity on her back. C'mon, Pinkie!" Applejack said as she ran to Twilight's house.

Applejack then ran to the town hall with Rarity on her back screaming, with Pinkie following behind, when she runs into Twilight and Spike, with Rainbow Dash flying overhead. "Oh, hey Twilight. I was just coming to find you." Applejack said. "do y'all know where Fluttershy is?" "We were just coming to get her." Rainbow Dash said. 'So, you heard it too? "Who didn't?" Applejack asked. "C'mon, lets go."

The 5 ponies then headed off to Fluttershy's house. When they arrived, they saw Fluttershy hiding in a tree costume. "Fluttershy, you're not fooling anyone!" Rainbow Dash yelled to her." She cowered in fear afterwards. "Fluttershy, come out here. We need you to help us find that weird...thing. do you know anything about it?" She then came out of the tree costume and pointed towards the Everfree forest. The ponies then ran in.

"So, do you know who this EEK person is?" Pinkie Pie asked the rest of the ponies (that question and alot more) while they walked through the Everfree forest. They didnt realize, however, that they were being surrounded by 91 Space Marines. They were too busy trying to drown Pinkie out.

I then after observing them and receiving reports from his scouts, I decided that it was time and issued the warning "Do not move, we have you surrounded." this made the Mane six stutter and quiet down, as they saw the Dark Angels slowly came out of the underbrush having indeed surrounded them; they saw these men, or what they really saw was hulking suits of armour with strange weapons and what was called by the marines as Chainswords. The Commander of these men, Twilight guessed, was Mekrail for she sensed leadership within him; this was proven after he issued an order for the Marines to stand down, having stated that these ponies, as his tech-marine called them were of no harm. I strode up to the six ponies and confidently asked them their names, callings/jobs, and what they were doing here. Twilight, being the leader, simply responded by stating that they were looking for the creatures that fell from the sky; I chuckled and stated "Well, you have found us my dear lady", much to his amusement, she blushed and looked away. he also quickly was bucked by Applejack who after doing so was holding her hooves in pain. Rainbow Dash then flew right into his armour, angered at how Applejack had been hurt, only to be knocked unconscious by the armor. Applejack then asked how he had her buck, to which he responded by simply stating that it came from centuries of training and wearing his power armour, to which all ponies stood and stared with jaws slack, for none had ever withstood Applejack's buck before[also from the fact that he is five centuries old]. They then heard Me shout for his Apothecary/Medic to come and have a look at the hooves she had damaged. Apothecary Selucius then applied soothing balms with pain retardant drugs that would constantly administer until all was well, being a kind gentleman, I invited the ladies to see my camp that his men had built; the Mane Six decided that they would go with them, but Twilight was going to write a letter to Princess Celestia after seeing their camp. I then hefted both of the injured ponies over my shoulders and started to carry them back to base.

After a good half hours walk, the Space Marines and the Mane Six arrived at the camp, with Pinkie Pie asking questions the entire time. Twilight asked Me how I can take all these questions without seeming to mind, with Mekrail responding, saying he was trained to do so. The six (Rainbow Dash is still unconscious) looked upon it fascinated; having already in five short hours erected large barracks facilities and large scale farming facilities, many cobbled streets, and large statues of the Emperor and their Beloved Primarch, Lion El' Johnson. they immediately went to the two Effigies and knelt in prayer to both of their revered leaders. The ponies found it odd but chose to ask later about it. They did however ask how they could have built this in such a short amount of time, Mekrail responded "Our faith in the Emperor is strong, trust in him with your life and he will help you in your troubled times." they eventually arrived at the HQ building [which is kind of like the Equestrian castle in Canterlot, only simpler.] Mekrail then told Selucius to treat Rainbow Dash. He took Rainbow Dash to the bases med bay. The rest all took seats at the rough hewn table made from the forest trees, and began the discussion; much of the discussion, as far as Mekrail was concerned, was to establish good relations with the local populace and then secure themselves as a world power, to which was to take the world diplomatically and get it under the watchful eye of the Emperor once again. So in matters of diplomacy we would like it if your people could accept us as a neighboring country okay, because we need to establish so semblance of our old lives again. the Mane six all acknowledged them and asked them what their country was to be called, they answered the Imperium of Man; which oddly enough, sounded familiar to Twilight.

Soon after they were given bunks for the night in their own private barracks, in which during this time Twilight told Spike to send a letter to Celestia, stating what happened to Rainbow Dash and Applejack, and to tell Owlowiscious that they are alright. Celestia almost immediately sent a reply that stated that she and Luna were on their way and that they would be there by noon of tomorrow to meet with the leader of these so called Dark Angels. After their much needed rest the Mane six awoke (except Rainbow Dash) and found many of the Dark Angels already about and training, as if preparing for war. The six ponies proceeded to the HQ and spoke with me about other random questions until the hewn doors flew open and in walked Celestia with Luna trailing behind. Celestia immediately strutted up to me and decked me in the face, though she noticed that I did not budge. I did however have a slight red blood streak upon my face and upon scenting this my primal wolf instincts began to take over [Authors note: Mekrail is a mix between a Space Wolf and a Dark Angel]. Before long I had howled an ear shattering roar in which even made the mighty Celestia stagger back a bit. Luna realized this, and so did Brother LIbrarian Trayclian, who then attempted to soothe my mind by using his psyker abilities.

Location: Mekrails Mind

Trayclian said: "do not proceed down this path brother, it only ends with more chaos and death." Mekrail responded with anger lacing his tone "why not, she has struck me for no reason!", "I shalt not carry this insult!" Trayclian responded by saying "but if this happens then we shalt be hunted down by their entire world, not even our might is great enough for that." "Fine I shall not strike, but if I am hit again, I shall fight!"

Back in reality: Soon I was calm and apologized to all the ponies for my outburst; Celestia seemed taken aback by this as I had just been attacked on my own soil and was apologizing even though I had every right to hit her back; I soon informed her that if Brother Librarian Trayclian had not soothed my wolf spirit, that her bones would join those of all I had killed in my lifetime. She seemed to be momentarily taken aback but quickly said that no mortal could defeat her; While I simply stated that I was no ordinary mortal but one of the God Emperor's finest soldiers, one of his Angels of Death, I was his Space Marine and informed her that I feared no one. She beckoned me outside and i obliged her. Though the Spar was an epic one, lasting from 9:00 AM to 7:00 PM, she was outmatched against my seemingly endless energy reserves [Authors Note: Space Marines, due to their enhanced physiology, can fight for weeks before feeling even remotely tired. They also have magic proof armour] by the end of the day she was attacking un-coordinated and I had managed to see and seize an opening in her defenses; Soon I had her caught in a sleeper hold and held firm until she passed out from lack of oxygen. I ordered my Marines to take her to my Personal Quarters and for Apothecary Selucius to come with him to tend her wounds. I also asked him how Rainbow Dash was doing, and he responded saying she should be back tomorrow at the latest. After many hours of Selucius sitting by Celestia's side and tending her wounds, she woke up to find that it was night time and that she was on a comfortable bed in a castle-like chamber. A quick look around and she noticed Mekrail was sitting in a Golden Throne in the Main hall clearly strained by the burden put upon him by his wounding her. she noticed by reading his mind that he was not angry, only sad that she was hurt and so got out of bed, still weak from the ordeal, and decided to thank him for a lesson of humility and for him healing her afterwards. I awoke from my pensive thoughts and Found that Celestia had put her lips to mine. I had decided to ask why. When I asked why she said that she felt that she owed it to me after I had taught her a lesson of humility and that I had taken care of her while she was unconscious. I soon offered her to sleep in my cot, stating "while it is not the most comfortable, you shall find it to be better than anywhere on base." She accepted the offer, but then asked where I would sleep. I then told her of how I had beaten her in the fight, and when I explained the implanted node in my brain that kept me from feeling tired, she understood that I could stay up all night and day for weeks without sleep and only feel minorly fatigued. She then went to sleep but awoke to find me once again in pensive thought, so by reading the part of my mind that I allowed her to read [ Authors Note: space marines can control their minds and are very resistant to psykers trying to break into their minds. it is about three a.m so Mekrail had removed his armour.] she saw that he was pondering why she really had kissed him and soon he had come out of it and gave her a friendly smile. I had gotten up to go to my private restroom to put all my armour back on and settled in for a good night meditation.

Location: Medical Bay:

"Please don't die, Rainbow Dash. you're the only friend I have that can fly, other than birds." Fluttershy said. [Authors note: this takes place between season 1 and 2, so Twilight was not an Alicorn at this point.] "Fluttershy, she's gonna be fine. Selucius told us she should be awake tomorrow morning at the latest." Twilight said, though she doubted it as she said it. "He has more medical experience than anypony we know." "That armor hurts more than you think it does." said Applejack, still in pain. "She may be out a little longer than that." Fluttershy, hearing this, started to cry. Twilight then glared at Applejack angrily. "Sorry." said Applejack. "How do you think Rarity, Spike and Pinkie are holding up?" "Pinkie is busy asking Libraran Trayclian about everything in this place, and Rarity is having an overdramatic breakdown in the other room, and Spike fell asleep." Twilight responded. "I don't think Pinkie understands exactly what happened." After about 30 minutes, Rainbow Dash wakes up, followed by her friends screaming for joy. Only a few seconds had passed before the Dark Angels honor guard burst into the room with bolters raised, shouting "what in the nine hells is going on!" He thus noticed that the one whom was wounded had awoken, so the guard captain muttered, clearly annoyed "carry on, just do not shout anymore." The ponies then commenced to celebrate, quietly. "Can you still move, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked. She responded by flying around the room. "I would say I've never felt better, but the truth is, this hurts like the nine hells." Rainbow Dash said. "Hey, we're still a kids show, we're not allowed to swear!" Applejack said angrily. "Hey, if he can say it, why can't I?" Rainbow Dash questioned. The argument was interrupted when Pinkie Pie walked in and saw Rainbow Dash. "This calls for a PARTY!" She then fired her party cannon, which was very loud. The Space marine honor guard immediately rushed in firing their bolters on the cannon, ripping it to shreds. The noise was so intense that it would have killed any normal humans ear drums. Thankfully, Twilight and her friends were used to Pinkie Pie's very LOUD personality, so there ears still worked. It was loud enough, however, to cause they're ears to ring. Pinkie Pie, while surprised at her cannon being destroyed, responded by pulling another one out of nowhere and fired it...again. (Its Pinkie Pie, don't question it.) "YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK THIS, WE ARE OUT OF HERE!" shouted the guard captain before he and his men marched out to vent their rage somewhere else. Rainbow Dash then said to Applejack with a sarcastic tone "So i'm not allowed to swear." Rarity then walked in 30 minutes later, when the guards have vented their rage, and cried when she saw Rainbow Dash was in bed. "Rainbow Dash, please wake up darling." To which Rainbow Dash flew out of bed, causing Rarity to scream. "EMPEROR'S BLOOD, the guards screamed as they charged into the room firing as they ran but somehow they surprisingly missed everyone. Though it still caused Fluttershy to cower in a corner. They went outside to guard the door, even more enraged then ever before. "Sheesh, are they always so jumpy?" Rainbow Dash said. "It's like they want to kill us." To which the guard captain smashed the door down and shouted "WELL WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS DID YOU EXPECT, YOU'VE BEEN MAKING SO MUCH FUCKING NOISE THAT WE ARE BOUND TO GET PISSED SOONER OR LATER!" "What a hardhead." Rainbow Dash whispered. The guard decided he wouldn't respond this time.

Location: Ponyville

The next day after several parties and tours Celestia brought Me and Librarian Trayclian to Canterlot with her and Luna so they could discuss matters of importance. The princess called a chariot pulled by 6 of the royal guard. They tried to take off, and failed. Celestia then asked Me and Trayclian to leave our armor behind. Though I was reluctant to comply, I eventually agreed to leave my armor. We were then taken to Canterlot.

Location: Canterlot

When we arrived at Canterlot, I informed Celestia that I had wanted to bring my people to this world to colonize it and help their world in general. She agreed, and soon we had many of the Dark Angels Companies on planet and millions of Humans had colonized the world, luckily they were trained in the ways that Ultramar citizens were and as such were very good with the Environment and the ponies welcomed us with open arms. But soon Equestria would be plunged into civil war spanning decades and that one moving force behind it was one that closely resembled the Chaos Gods… Discord.

Reposted for grammatical errors and small additions to the story.


	2. The Rebellion Begins

The Rebellion Begins

Location: New Terra Walking down the old cobbled streets back to my quarters I pondered the many events that have happened these past few months; one such event that has happened would be the expansion and building of the city of New Terra in what used to be Everfree forest. The Mane six leaving back to their city called Ponyville, "Still haven't visited there yet, damn." I should also mention the odd zebra that was discovered living in Everfree forest, Zecora is her name if I remember correctly. We decided to leave that area to nature. On a personal note, [It is my birthday today, but no seems to have noticed, not even Trayclian, but I should be used to it after five centuries, I suppose.] I proceeded to enter my quarters, only to be hit by, wait, a pie? WHAT? "Happy birthday, silly billy!" Pinkie Pie yelled as I walked in. After wiping my eyes, I see Trayclian sitting in a chair, laughing like a, well, Pinkie Pie. If this would've taken place about a month ago, everyone would've been dead, including Trayclian. Well, maybe not Trayclian, I would still shoot him, though. Thankfully, I have been taught how to have a sense of humor in the amount of time I have been on this planet, so Pinkie Pie isn't on my dinner plate tonight. Pinkie Pie then proceeded to fire one of her seemingly endless party cannons. I then saw Selucius covering his ears. (Those things are loud, you know!) I would've asked her how she got in, but it's Pinkie Pie, so I didn't question it. She then pulled out a flugel horn and blew into it as loud as she could. After some time in the party, and while eating my cake, one of my scout marines rushes through the door looking for me. After some time passes, he finds me and informs me of a possible rebellion in Ponyville, [Hm, even though Murphy's law is all over this, I finally have a reason to visit Ponyville.] I thanked the scout for the information and announced that I had to leave for Ponyville immediately to quell a possible rebellion there. I rushed to the amour station eating as I ran, [Because I was not about to stop eating that damn delicious cake for this.] After five minutes of putting the armour back on, I swiftly went about rallying the troops to fight. I had two companies assembled in about thirty minutes time, I announced that we were to march on Ponyville to quell a rebellion. Location: Ponyville Within twenty minutes we had arrived on the city limits and were awaiting my orders. I ordered the marines to not fire unless fired upon, [though seeing as that they have not seen space marines yet, we would hopefully not need to.] We entered the town to find it surprisingly deserted, "Like a ghost town" muttered a marine. I silently gave the order to search building to building. "If this is how Ponyville is usually, i'm glad I don't come here often." I thought to myself. When we entered the town hall, it was dark, but our auto-senses built into our helmets penetrated the dark and we suddenly detected movement and low growling noises. "Show yourself, or we will fire upon you." Then as if by magic, one of my five honor guards fell, my helmets augur for him bright red. [Authors Note: the color red if it stay means death, while flashing means injured or in trouble.] And then the lights suddenly flashed on, revealing at least ninety ponies with various weapons. I calmly spoke this one word "Fire." After unleashing the initial volley, we had slain or injured at least a quarter of their number. Upon hearing the bolts, all of the nearby company surged in to find a slaughter, with one of the honor guard down. "All brothers, retreat while they are stunned!" I put the order out over the vox network. All heeded my word and we regrouped at the limits. Location: New Terra We marched back to New Terra with heads low and hearts heavy. Upon reaching New Terras Fortress Monastery, The Second Tower Of Angels. I informed My personal council of the rebellion and that it was impossible to quell. I also reported with a sad tone noted that one of the honor guards had fallen. I returned later in the night to quarters for my usual three hour rest, I saw Pinkie Pie curled up in my bed. "Pinkie, get up." I said. "Im in your bed, aren't I?" She asked. "There's only the one. So, yeah." I responded. She then went into the corner and slept. I didn't tell her about what happened at Ponyville. I told myself I'd tell her after I slept, but there was none to be had, for all I saw that night in my dreams were the battle of Ponyville, the falling of that guard, going over and over as if on a loop. Tomorrow, [We shall hold a mourning service in the chapel for the fallen brother.] I thought gloomily. After waking up with an even more heavy heart I proceeded to the throne room and took my seat upon it, [as is required of someone of Governor status] and began my daily routine of hearing the many problems in the city and then coming up with solutions for them. I heard from one of the brothers that his issue was about a memorial service in the honor guards name, I obliged and announced a city-wide mourning for said fallen brother be held in all chapels in New Terra. Three hours afterwards, my scouts came in with horrified expressions and informed me of the fact that they found multiple rebellions happening all across the planet. The very walls of my royal court shook with the anger I displayed, and soon I had made a few statues collapse under the stress of my rage, all the while I was screaming "EMPEROR BE DAMNED, WE COULD NOT EVEN QUELL A REBELLION IN PONYVILLE, HOW CAN WE STOP A PLANETARY SCALED ONE!" After having had some time to vent my rage, Pinkie Pie walked in to see me punching a brick wall. "So, you heard, huh?" I asked her, and I actually think I saw Pinkie Pie crying. She walked out and I immediately ordered all troops to bear, we would crush this rebellion the only way that seems fit now, by total destruction of the rebels and their precious bases in the cities. Location: Ponyville After marching again on Ponyville, we saw a huge tree house and decided to check it out. [Hm, while this place looks deserted, I know someone is in here.] I thought. Why is there a damn hole next to the door? I knocked on the door and it fell inwards [Damn, I just caused even more damage.]  
Location: Twilight's House (Twilight's POV)  
When I heard the *CRASH* of my door falling, I knew It could only be Mekrail, or some other space marine. "Hi, Mekrail" I shouted to him. "Don't worry, I'll get that fixed once I learn this spell, I still have to fix that hole Rainbow Dash caused." He responded "Oh, so this is where you live. Sorry. Tech Marine Rekriel, fix the door and the hole." Then I saw something with 4 arms fixing my door. "Hm. Interesting." I said and took a note. "So, Mekrail, why are you here? I haven't seen Pinkie Pie in a while. Do you know where she is by chance?"  
[Mekrail's POV]  
"Well, to answer your first question, we are here to quell one of the many rebellions happening on this world, and second, last I saw of Pinkie Pie, she was asleep on by cot before I left this morning." She responded "Wait, say that last part again." "Not like that." I responded. "She threw me a birthday party last night, and I rushed off to stop the rebellion last night, but we were forced to retreat back to New Terra. I guess she never left." "Well, that explains all the noise last night." Twilight said to herself. "So, what do you think I could do?" "Hang on, when did we ask you to help?" I responded. "The last thing I need is for more ponies to be harmed. I am not about to put you in any more danger." She responded, sounding disappointed. "Oh, okay then. I guess I'll just work on this spell…" And trailed off when she saw the door and hole in the wall fixed. [Maybe she could help us, but I don't want her to be in danger.] I heard Librarian Trayclian, using his psychic abilities to convey this message, "Brother, we need all the help we can get, and as a bonus, she may be able to convince these ponies to stop this fruitless rebellion and we can go home." "Alright, I suppose we can allow it" I responded. "Alright Twilight, I suppose you can help us." I said quietly. I could tell she was suppressing her happiness. "I need you to go to the town hall and get all the ponies in Ponyville. Maybe you can stop this rebellion. They're more likely to listen to a fellow pony than some outsiders they've never met before." "SPIKE! OWLOWISCIOUS! I'M LEAVING!" She yelled upstairs. I said to my troops "Trayclian will be in command until my return with Twilight." Then I said to Twilight "Twilight, I shall come with you just in case shit hits the fan. Lets go!" She responded "Just as long as you don't swear again." "No promises" I said to her. Then we ran outside and to the town hall. Location: Town Hall "Quiet everyone, quiet, this meeting will now begin!" I boomed quite loudly to the crowd. "As many of you know, we have been experiencing a mass rebellion for reasons not yet known. I am here to tell you that this stops now, or as with what happened last night may have to happen all across your beloved world. I myself do not want to have to do this, but if necessary, I will initiate marshal law unto the world, as I have been given the power to do so by your wonderful Princesses Celestia and Luna. Now this means you have a choice, stop rebelling against your Princesses, or die by my mens hands. For I know that this town has seen what we are capable of. Now this meeting is adjourned unless Twilight wishes to say a few words. Twilight?" She seemed stunned by my bluntness, but I could tell she knew I had to say it that way, or nobody would've payed any attention and would've attacked us. "Um, hello everypony. I am Twilight Sparkle, and…" She was cut off by one of my scout marines rushing in, shouting something about the traitorous World Eaters coming. "MotherFuckers! I'm going to beat the living Fuck out of those Damn traitorous curs. Damn, well lets get moving, we've got a town to defend. Twilight, obviously annoyed at my swearing, used her magic to push all the ponies between us and my troops away. We then made a mad dash.  
Location: Back at Twilights house "Librarian, what in the name of the Emperor is going on?" I half shouted. "Chapter Master sir, the World Eaters are coming, i've taken the liberty in organizing the defence of much of the city but I could not spread our men to hold the Town Hall, for that I am sorry." "It is alright brother, we shall be able to defend it for we have time to spare." I looked about the rushed defences noting that they were all exactly how the codex would have had them, [Thank the Emperor for that I suppose.] After a few hours of waiting, we were ferociously assaulted by the World Eaters, which was so ferocious in fact that in the first wave alone I lost about thirty-seven of my Brothers. We fought doggedly on, completely unaware that those damnable ponies were using this time to prepare an assault from behind our lines. By the third wave we were down by two companies. We were on the verge of driving them back again but then those damn ponies struck us from behind with as much ferocity that the dread chaos legion showed. We lost many more brothers and we officially called in a retreat back to the forest. We reluctantly retreated after having lost about three companies of my space marines in defending those ungrateful pricks. I gave the order to march back to New Terra for we had an empire to defend and I was not going to risk it all for those damn ponies back at that damnable place called Faggotville.  
Location: Canterlot (Shining Armor's POV)  
Princess, what do we do? The space marines have retreated back to New Terra, and the ponies are still rebelling. If we don't do something fast, Ponyville will be completely wiped off the map!" I said to Princess Celestia. "We need to figure out the cause of the ponies rebelling. Maybe we can stop this rebellion with no more casualties." She looked at me, and I could tell she knew what was behind all of this. "Discord." She said. "Shining Armor, I need you to get Twilight and her friends. We need their elements of harmony to stop Discord." "Twilight went with the Space Marines back to New Terra, and nobody's seen Pinkie Pie in days." I informed her. "What are our other options?" She then told me these words that I wished to never have to hear. "We must fight back! Rally the rest of the royal guard, we are off to New Terra to help the Space Marines." Location: New Terra The council of New Terra was in uproar about the threat imposed by the combined forces of the rebels and the Chaos legion. I swiftly issued a earth shaking roar and all of the council was quiet. I began my speech by stating "Why are we arguing of this? our beloved city is under threat and you all find it better to fight amongst yourselves like orks. Why, we could be using this time to prepare battle plans, secure supplies, and ready our defences for the war yet to come. This is what we need to focus on instead of your incessant babbling. That is all I have have to say about that." I then swiftly got up and marched out leaving my council to be deathly silent at my outburst. "Damn idiots, we are not to behave this way, especially in the face of an overwhelming enemy force." Just then I received a letter from the Princesses in Canterlot stating that they were pledging their military support to my defense of the city. I calmly thought "Well, well, it is about time those freaking princesses decided to get up and do something to save their empire." I walked back to my quarters to write a letter back stating that their support would be appreciated and that I would need them to meet with me in my throne room to discuss the matter of defense and counterattack. The letter was sent and now all I could do was rest until they arrived. I saw Pinkie before she fell asleep. Upon my awakening about four hours later I went to the throne room to discover that the two Princesses were already there and luckily no one was there other than them to witness what was about to happen. "So, you decided to show up. how thoughtful, after the rebellion and my three reserve companies being lost, I had hoped for a much quicker arrival." I spoke with slight menace lacing my tone. "Well, we thought that you could have handled the..." "WHAT, EXCUSE ME PRINCESS, BUT THAT AREA WAS YOUR KINGDOM, YOUR PEOPLE WHOM YOU SWORE AN OATH TO PROTECT, EVEN IF IT IS FROM THEMSELVES!" I exploded suddenly. "I suppose you are right, perhaps my course of action was not the best one, but I have to stand by it now." Celestia spoke with a slight hint of fear maybe. "WELL ISN'T THAT JUST GREAT, THE PRINCESS ADMITS HER MISTAKE, WHICH MIND YOU, KILLED NOT ONLY ABOUT THREE HUNDRED OF MY FINEST WARRIORS, BUT ALSO CONDEMNED YOUR TOWN TO DEATH, AND WHY YOU MIGHT ASK, THAT TOWN IS DEAD DUE TO THE FACT THAT THE WORLD EATERS ARE KNOWN FOR PERSONALLY EXTERMINATING EVERY LAST LIVING THING ON THE PLANET THAT THEY INVADE!" again venting my rage. "But, but…." Celestia stammered. "NO, I WILL NOT TAKE HAVING TO HOST ANYMORE FUNERALS FOR MY MEN, WE ARE DONE!" "Could we perhaps talk somewhere more private." Luna quietly spoke. After taking a few moments to compose myself for it was not Luna I was angry with, but Celestia. I answered quite nonchalantly "Yes Princess Luna, we can go to my quarters and proceed with our "Meeting" there." After taking a few minutes to get to my quarters, We proceeded to continue where we left off, except I was less angry, "Yeah, Celestia can thank the Emperor for that." I thought. I spoke first and apologized for such anger, it was merely directed at her because I was frustrated about Celestia not coming in earlier. She gratefully accepted and we continued talking through the night, eventually the two princesses passed out nearby, so I scooped them up and allowed them to have my cot for the night. Meanwhile, I rested in content meditation upon my golden throne. Morning came and the two Princesses came back to my Throne room for more discussion.  
Meanwhile, on the battlefields of Ponyville (Shining Armor's POV)  
"Quickly duck, watch out, artillery incoming." screamed many of my ponies in the trenches. I watched as our pitifully inadequate forces attempted to hold out against these, World Eaters was it? Anyways, our forces were slowly but surely being routed, nothing we could do about it. they had these superior weapons and some form of heavy armoured chariot that had large cannons upon them. [Authors Note: these armoured "chariots" are actually Chaos Predator Tanks.] We were losing many dozens of ponies by the hour and wondered how the Dark Angels held them for so long. "Sir Armor, we have reports that our southern front has fallen to the enemies clutches." the young messenger spoke disheartened. "Tis okay young one, the fight's not over yet." I spoke with a confidence I did not feel. "Alright Sir Armor, shall we issue a retreat or a fighting stand, Sir." spoke the young messenger. "We shall have to retreat, unfortunately, we have not the numbers to hold here." "Yes Sir, I shall spread the word immediately." said the young messenger. 'I hope those Space Marines can hold out against these forces." I spoke with bitterness at these alien World Eaters.  
Location: Zecora's House (Twilight's POV)  
"Zecora, do you know what to do about these, these, demons!" I asked urgently. "The only way you can stop these demons is by taking out their leader, Discord." She respond, in her usual Zecora-ish way. "Discord!" I responded, surprised "How is Discord doing all of this?" She responded by saying "Discord is basically the chaos god, so he has the ability to communicate with other chaos gods. They may be here because of the Space Marines, but either way, the only way to save Ponyville is to figure out how he is causing all of this, and put a stop to it. You may need to pull out the Elements of Harmony again. Your friends have not rebelled yet, but they may yet be influenced to join the uprising. You have no time to lose. GO!" I thanked her, and ran out to find my friends. I have no idea how I'm going to get to my friends, with a whole wall of rebelling ponies blocking me from getting to Ponyville. 


	3. A hero Falls, a hero rises

Location: The second tower of Angels Mekrails POV

"Damn! another mile lost." I shouted to the heavens. I had been receiving reports like this for many days now but every time it managed to piss me off. "I suppose I should be grateful, I thought." for at least it was not Trayclian's marines that were lost. I went back to overseeing the fortification of the city, work was going well, but if there was anything I had learned in the many years of war I had experienced, it was that misfortune and failure played a large part in war. Whether by accident or on purpose, an arms truck laden with fresh munitions was driving to the front when it hit a pothole. This was not the problem however, whether the militia units that had shipped and packed the shells had removed one of their arming pins we would never know for not five seconds after hitting the hole, the truck lit up, exploding in a fiery inferno and blasting that road and its attendant guards to nothingness. "Aw, for fucks sake!" I howled. "Sir", Said the attendant guardsman that had slipped in, "I have a battle report for you from Librarian Trayclian's group." he spoke quite softly. I then proceeded to thank him for his fastidious service in getting this report to me. He left shortly afterwards upon which I opened the report.

Report: sector delta tango 45327

Location: Near Ponyville CCO's: Librarian Trayclian, Captain Veneraus, and Sergeant Azkiev Site Survey: area heavily corrupted.  
Deployment Duration: three Days.  
Purpose: Hold back the tide to buy time for the city's defense.  
Casualties: One officer dead, another officer wounded, three battle-brothers wounded.  
Current data: In full retreat, could not hold.

Location: Back in Mekrails quarters

I sat there blank-faced taking everything in. After a while it all turned to sadness and grief for their souls. Soon this was replaced with anger, I proceeded to go into a bezerker rage that even the Khorne bezerkers would have said "dayumm." I went into the rage and accepted it, I embraced it, I felt the power of the primarchs flow through me. I felt a transformation and looked in my personal mirror, I saw not myself but a Primarch, no, not just any Primarch, but one that looked as if I had been the doing of a combination of Leman russ and Lion El' Johnson. [not in that way you sick-minded fucks.] I had the complexion of the Lion and my armour had morphed into a Dark angel-Space wolf mix. Celestia and Luna ran out of the room in terror, with Pinkie slowly walking behind them. Right before she left, I heard her say "Level up!"

Location: Near Ponyville

Librarian Trayclians POV Two hours ago

"Emperor be Damned!" my brothers screamed as they fought, bolter and chainsword, to the end. I watched with a keen eye, and observed the greater daemon that controlled the horde. I shouted to Captain Veneraus to come with me. He roared in affirmation, and soon we had cut a bloody swath through the ranks of the daemon horde, my men saw this and roared a battle roar that outsung all other noises. they charged knowing they would fall, but knowing this made them fight harder. we were at the daemon and I charged at it, leaping and aiming to take the daemon leaders head off with my thunder hammer. But this daemon was clever, and he leaned over to allow the hammer to pass by harmlessly. He then proceeded to use the mother of all bitchslaps on me, who after being hit fell to the ground in extreme pain. The daemon proceeded to hack and slash me to death. "But right before I die. I thought, is that I am going to take this bastard with me." I shot a mind bullet made from raw warp power into his head, killing him instantly. As my life drained I heard and felt my men carrying me back to our FOB. the daemon army also carried their fallen leader back. Finally, we had a peace, a respite from battle. I could not have wished for a better way to die. after a few minutes I closed my eyes and breathed a final breath, and I left this world with a clear heart and mind.  
Sergeant Azkiev's POV My men of the third company made a memorial in Trayclians name and wept for his passing for many days past.

Location: Mekrails room POV: Mekrail

I was dumbfounded. Here I was, a space marine one minute, a Primarch the next. My first thought was to play a joke on my men, [as the lion is thought to be missing at this time.] but I dismissed it just as quickly, as Pinkie pie and the two princesses came back in. "Now I knew that I had some questions to answer." I thought sadly.

POV: Luna

I walked back into Mekrail's quarters to be suddenly startled by his appearance change. I thought "But not five minutes ago he was normal. What happened?" My sister soon asked him a lot of questions regarding his appearance and such. He soon answered my sister with the fact that his anger had apparently been so strong that it had awoken his primarchs bloodlines, which was so strong that it elevated himself to primarch status. I watched him walk out unto his personal balcony to look at the stars above in the night sky. He spoke, saying "Hm, I really am glad for these nights, I feel that it is as though all of my days pressures could be lost amongst these great constellations." I coughed, sending him into a battle ready stance within a moments notice, but he just looked at me and relaxed, and said " Miss Luna, what are you doing here? should you not be with your sister?" I replied saying that she did not require me at the moment, and that I had wanted to speak with him anyways. He told me to come out and enjoy the night, which mind you, he did not know I controlled. I was shocked that he enjoyed the night as much as I did, but I hid it well and I asked him if he had ever considered anypony here worth his time pursuing. He quickly responded that while he had not thought much about it, but he did have his eye on one very special somepony. I asked another question about whether or not he enjoyed the nights here. he said that he did, to which I informed him of what I really did during the night. He seemed surprised but quickly hid it quite well, He responded saying "I had not expected this." then he muttered barely audible, "I can not believe the one I admire so much is the Lunar Goddess of this world." "What was that?" I asked. "Nothing." he said quite quickly. I then walked back into the room to leave him some alone time.

Mekrails POV:

My mind was a raging torrent of thoughts. I thought such things as my transformation to the slaying of Trayclian that had brought it about. My thoughts again turned to anger and I swiftly excused myself and proceeded to my throne room with all haste. I arrived at my throne room to pass along a message to all the men of the glorious third company. The message read "All brothers of the third company are to assemble with haste at the company chapel by tomorrow morning for the briefing on a very important campaign. That is all." I then sat back upon my throne to allow my anger to boil. There would be no prisoners, no survivors, all those heretics would be killed, by the bolt or the sword.

The next day: The Company Chapel

The men of the third were assembled in neat rows in the small chapel dedicated to the Lion and the Emperor. They seemed shocked when they saw me take stand in my new form. Many cheered thinking that our beloved Primarch had returned, but I quickly cut them off explaining the truth of why I looked like this. Thankfully, they accepted this and so I announced my new plan of our campaign to retake the areas lost to Chaos. The plan was to use our strike cruisers magma bomb cannons to bomb them into suppression, then charge using a three pronged attack. They were also given orders to kill anything that stood in their way, Brutal, harsh, but effective. They roared in affirmation at finally being able to kill without worry of backlash from the world itself. I announced that we would begin the march at noon of today. Finally I finished with " Now men, go forth and purify the filth that has tainted my planet." accompanied by many roars that shook the very foundation of the chapel.  
1 day ago: Fluttershy's house (Twilight's POV)

"Fluttershy!" I yelled when knocking on Fluttershy's door. "Fluttershy, I need your help!" The door opened, though all I saw was Angel. "Angel, where is Fluttershy?" I asked him. He pointed outside, in the direction of a tree. I went to the tree, and saw Fluttershy's eyes slowly opening from inside the tree. "Did my disguise work?" She asked me, to which I responded "It fooled me. Fluttershy, we need to get the others and stop this. Zecora told me it was Discord that caused this." And right when I said Discord, she hid again. "Fluttershy, don't tell me you're scared of Discord." I said to her. She responded "It's not Discord, it's the huge militia of rebelling ponies standing in our way. How will we get past that?" I then summoned two pitchforks. "I was worried you would do that." She said to me. I told her "I hope you can act like you're rebelling." She responded with a high pitched "Boo!" I told her "On second thought, I'll do the rebelling. I'll get Applejack and Rarity, you get Rainbow Dash. We'll meet up at Pinkie's house." I then made for Ponyville, and she made for Cloudsdale.

Location: Applejack's house (Applejack's POV)

"What're we gonna do, Big Macintosh? They're destroying all our apple trees!" I exclaimed to Big Macintosh. "I hope those space-whatevers can stop this before Ponyville is destroyed!" He responded "Yup!" Just then, I saw Twilight with a pitchfork coming our way. I exclaimed to Big Mac "Twilight joined the rebellion! What should we do?" I saw her arrive at my door. She yelled to me "Applejack! I need you to come with me!" I yelled back "If you think I'm gonna join this rebellion, then you can forget it!" She dropped the pitchfork and yelled back "Applejack, I'm not rebelling against Ponyville! I need you to help me save it! Zecora told me that Discord was behind all this!" I responded "Why didn't you say so in the first place!" I ran outside and asked "Where are the others?" She told me that she got Fluttershy to get Rainbow Dash, and we're about to get Rarity and Pinkie. "Big Mac, watch the farm while I'm gone!" I yelled to Big Mac. "Yup!" He responded. She conjured a pitchfork, told me about our stealth plan, and then we set off for Rarity's house.

Location: Cloudsdale (Fluttershy's POV)

"Hello sir, can you tell me where...um, ma'am, may I ask you where Rain...uh?" I asked many ponies where Rainbow Dash was, because she wasn't at home, but none of them responded and went on. "Hello, miss, may I ask...Rainbow Dash?" Sure enough, there she was, with a pitchfork, rebelling against Ponyville. "Rainbow Dash, how could you?" I asked her. "Turning against Ponyville like this." She responded by saying "Calm down, Fluttershy, its just a way to keep from drawing attention so I could find the others. Twilight wasn't at her house, so I was wondering if you knew where she is?" I told her the story of Twilight finding me and going off to find the others. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get going!" She told me. She dashed off to Pinkie's house and I slowly followed behind.

Location: Rarity's house (Rarity's POV)

"Oh, whatever shall I do?" I thought to myself. "With all these ponies in my way, I can't give my friends these dresses I was making them. They was going to look so lovely!" Then I heard Applejack yelling at me saying. "Rarity, come out here! We need you!" [Well, this is a stroke of luck, I must say] I thought to myself. I grabbed Applejack's dress and went outside, to see Twilight was standing there. I slammed the door, grabbed Twilight's dress, and ran back. "Oh darlings, you look terrible. Come inside, I made a new dress for you both!" I exclaimed. Twilight responded "Oh, it looks beautiful. But we have to go! If we don't hurry, Ponyville will be destroyed." She told me the story of Discord and the rebellion, and I put the dresses up [I wasn't about to destroy perfectly good dresses.] and ran outside with them to Pinkie's house.

Location: Pinkie Pie's house (Rainbow Dash's POV)

"Pinkie, you in there?" I knocked on her door, and there was no response. "Pinkie? Please come out!" [Oh, how am I going to explain this to the others when they get here] I thought to myself. Just then, Fluttershy flew up to me, out of breath. "Rainbow Dash, you seem to have gotten FASTER. Did you find Pinkie?" She asked me. I responded, nervously "Um, well, you see…" Just then, Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity came running up. [Phew] I thought to myself. "So, have you found Pinkie?" Twilight asked me. "Um, well, she isn't here? I responded nervously. "GASP!" Went the rest of them, except Twilight. They then talked like "What do think happened to her? Where could she be?" and so on. Kinda like how Pinkie does it. Twilight silenced their worries by saying "She must still be at New Terra." She then told us the story of Mekrail telling her of how Pinkie Pie went to New Terra and threw Mekrail a party, the meeting at the Town Hall, the many deaths of space marines, her going to Zecora', and then we knew the rest. "Why didn't you get Pinkie when you were at Zecora's house?" I asked her, to which she responded "I assumed she had made her way back to Ponyville. I guess the rebellion was too much for her to handle and she stayed with Mekrail." She then told us that before we go to New Terra, we would need to get the Elements of Harmony from her house. We then raced for her house, after she gave us all pitchforks (Why no torches?)

Location: Twilight's house

"So, looks like that hole I created in the wall cleared up." I said to Twilight when we got to her house. "Thank tech-marine Rekriel for that." She said to me, obviously irritated. Guess she never learned the restoration spell. Anyway, we got to her front door and she opened it, only to see her library was a complete wreck "Oh no, Spike!" She exclaimed "Spike, Spike, where are you?" We heard Spike yell in response from upstairs. "Thank Celestia, you're alright!" She said, relieved. "Alright girls, lets try to find the book that contains the Elements of Harmony." After a few minutes of searching, I found the book. "Hey Twilight, is this the one?" I yelled to her. "She then opened the book and showed me the Elements of Harmony. "Guess so." I responded. "C'mon, we need to get Pinkie Pie, no time to lose!" It seemed all the rebelling ponies were gone somewhere, so we raced to New Terra while I flew ahead to make sure there was no danger.

Location: Border of New Terra and Ponyville

"C'mon, it's clear!" I yelled to Twilight as I reached the borders of Ponyville. "We haven't got all day!" But then, I saw something falling from the sky, headed straight towards Ponyville. "Behind you!" I yelled to them. They turned around, only to see an explosion fall right on top of Ponyville.

On the outskirts of New Terra Mekrails POV:

"Men, general advance." I gave the order with conviction. Then its seems as if out of no where, the Six mane, as they were called if I remembered correctly, were racing past my columns with pitchforks. So I thought "Emperor damnit, always a damn hang up on my operations." I gave command temporarily to Captain Cerrick and proceeded to follow these ponies with my finest honor guard. When we had gotten close enough, I shouted "Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, what in the Nine Hells are you doing rebelling!" They quickly turned about to face me, but looked puzzled, I thought "Damn that's right, I look different now." I boomed "Why are you here, attacking my city!" Twilight responded with " Do we know you?" "Yes, it is me, Mekrail, silly." all I got out of them was a surprised face until they said "You can't be Mekrail, he looks way different than you." I asked them how I could prove that I was Mekrail. Twilight said "What did Pinkie do to you on your birthday when you walked into your room?" I said "She hit me in the face with a pie." They seemed, surprised, but quickly accepted it saying "Wow, it really is you, Mekrail." I responded quite suddenly, saying "Why are you girls here in those disguises?" they said that they had to sneak by all the rebelling ponies by using the disguises, so that they could gather themselves together with the Elements of Harmony to stop Discord. I asked if they were missing anyone, to which they responded that they needed Pinkie Pie or the Elements would not work. I said with a laugh that Pinkie was still living with me in my personal quarters back in New Terra. I got a mix of shocked and sad expressions, so I quickly said " Not like that, okay." They looked relieved, then they asked what we were doing and why explosions were happening around Ponyville. I informed them that Ponyville would soon be a giant sinkhole because we were attacking with much ferocity upon the traitors. They looked shocked, but Twilight brought them out of it by saying "Mekrail, we need to get to your room now, so we can stop Discord by getting Pinkie Pie." To which I replied "Alright, I shall take you into the city, but please ditch the pitchforks, I don't want my people to think you are prisoners." We made haste towards the city, all the while I worried for my men who were attacking the town of Ponyville, "Heh, I thought, won't be much left when they get there."

Chapter three end. So, leave reviews about this chapter. Good or bad, I shall read them all. Hope you enjoy the story, and I hope you can guess who the romance is to be based around. Stay tuned, more chapters to follow.


End file.
